1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated teller machine (ATM) and an inputting method using this machine, and more particularly to an automated teller machine provided with plural input devices which are directly operated by users.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the related arts is disclosed in JP-A-2-81171. The technique disclosed is such that in an apparatus provided with a touch sensor and a keyboard, and if either one of the touch sensor and keyboard serving as inputting ports does not work normally, the inputting port having trouble is separated and data is input from only the other available input port so that the phenomenon `system-down` is prevented.
The ATM provided with an input device having a character recognition function has also been widely adopted.
However, the ATM having both the above touch sensor or the keyboard and the input device having a function of character recognition (hereinafter referred to as character inputting device) is not known yet.